


Little Moments

by Konan8994



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Comedy, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Suicide, One Shot, crackfic, i don't know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konan8994/pseuds/Konan8994
Summary: Shelby Goodkind doesn’t know exactly when she fell in love with the tiny raging basketball player, Toni Shalifoe.Revised and Edited.I decided to just write unrelated oneshots because I can't seem to write a cohesive chapter story.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe, Shoni
Comments: 24
Kudos: 381





	1. Pangarap Lang Kita (Only in My Dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Pangarap Lang Kita (Filipino Song)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lTqpBopLPs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised and Edited.
> 
> I decided to just write unrelated oneshots because I can't seem to write a cohesive chapter story.

Shelby Goodkind doesn't know exactly when she fell in love with the tiny raging basketball player, Toni Shalifoe. But here she was sitting in class admiring Toni like a lovesick puppy. Shelby was seated diagonally from Toni, so she had the perfect view of Toni's beautiful side profile.

As Shelby's eyes slowly takes in Toni's gorgeous features from her eyes to her mole and those luscious lips. Shelby can't help but imagine a world where she and Toni were girlfriends. Where she could freely cup Toni's face and lean in for a sweet kiss. Where Toni would kiss her back and wrap her hands around her waist, holding her close to her body as if Toni were afraid that if she lets go she would lose her. And she would assure Toni that it would never happen, cross her heart and hope to die. Toni would laugh and dive in for a more aggressive kiss with togue…

Unfortunately, her fantasy world came to a crushing end when her teacher, Mrs. Gretchen, called on her to answer a question, a question she didn't hear. She doesn't even know what Mrs. Gretchen was talking about because she hasn't been paying attention for the past fifteen minutes as she was too busy gazing at the girl of her dreams.

"Shelby I'm waiting" Mrs. Gretchen crosses her arms and taps her feet impatiently waiting for Shelby's answer.

All eyes were on Shelby now and memories of her pageant days came rushing in. All the pressure she felt and the roller coaster of emotions came hurtling in ready to engulf her. She started stuttering and nervously fiddling with her pen.

"Uh…"

Taking pity on her, Dot chimed in with her own opinion on the topic. Suddenly the eyes that bore on her were gone. Shelby mouthed a quick thank you to Dot who responded with an understanding nod.

"Good point Dot. Shelby, please pay attention and stop staring at Ms. Shalifoe. Now let's continue…"

Shelby can't help the heat that spreads across her cheeks, feeling embarrassed at being caught staring. Taking a peek at Toni through her eyelashes she noticed Toni glaring at her with pure anger. Shelby quickly tore her eyes from Toni. Toni probably thought she was chanting some type of prayer to rid her of her 'sins'. It's not her fault she was raised to think a certain way. Her parents had shoved the idea so deep in her brain that the consequences of being gay scared the shit out of her which caused hurtful words to tumble out her mouth.

Shelby slumps in her seat and sighs miserably, knowing very well that a world where she and Toni were a couple would never exist. Toni hates her with a burning passion, there was no chance of Toni feeling anything for her but hate. Plus, who wants to kiss a girl with dentures another thing to hate about her as if Toni didn't have enough reason to.

The class continues normally, Shelby's attention back at her teacher only occasionally sparing a glance at Toni. She can't help it, her eyes just naturally wanders over to the pretty girl. When the class ends and Mrs. Gretchen walks out of the room, Shelby was surprised when a furious Toni was suddenly right at her face, only a few inches separating them. She can smell the Takis and orange Gatorade Toni secretly ate during class.

Shelby's heart starts beating fast and her lips begins to dry at the close proximity. Her eyes keep shifting from Toni's eyes to her lips, not knowing which one to focus on. She settles on Toni's eyes, afraid that Toni might realize her feelings when she was blatantly staring at her lips.

"Look I just had a shitty weekend. So, if you don't want to wake up with your pretty hair shaved off, you and your beliefs better stay the fuck away from me."

Shelby can't help but swoon when Toni described her hair as pretty. She was hopeless, Toni is literally threatening her and here she was feeling happy that Toni thinks her hair is pretty.

And with a loud slam of Toni's fist on Shelby's desk Toni walks away leaving a breathless Shelby who had been struggling to hold herself back from doing something she would regret. Once Toni was long gone Shelby finally took a much-needed breath. Instead of enjoying her free period she stares ahead of her at the blank white board, thinking. Wishing she were brave enough to take a leap of faith, to pin Toni on the floor and plant a searing kiss to those lips that's been haunting her dreams. She just wanted to be free, to be herself and be loved.

"Hey…"

It was Dot, Shelby was so immersed in her drama filled life that she didn't even realize Dot was still around. Dot probably saw Toni's outburst and she can already foresee the lecture that was about to occur.

"She and Regan broke up, just so you know." Shelby knew that of course. Her boyfriend, Andrew, and his friends were talking about it. In fact, it was Andrew's friend that harassed the two and caused them to break up. A part of Shelby felt sorry for Toni, she saw how Toni cared for Regan and how happy Toni was with Regan. The other part, the selfish part of her was filled with joy and hope.

"That's why she has a stick up her ass today" Dot continues.

"Doesn't she always have a stick up her behind."

Dot chuckles at the comment.

"Like I said, Regan and her broke up. It's your choice whether to do something about it or not…" Shelby opens her mouth to say something but closes it when Dot gives her a challenging look. A look that clearly reads as 'yes I saw your raging crush all the way from space.'

"Well…I gotta go annoy Fatin. Have fun staring at the white board. There are other fun things you can do you know."

Catching the implied innuendo, Shelby just smiles in response. Once again Shelby was left alone to ponder on her thoughts. Specifically, on how she got here in the first place. The little moments that made her fall in love with the tiny raging basketball player, Toni Shalifoe.


	2. Egotistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Toni stood up to Shelby's father.
> 
> Inspired by Egotistic by Mamamoo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5UM2rOyqr4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised and Edited.
> 
> I decided to just write unrelated oneshots because I can't seem to write a cohesive chapter story.

"Dad is this really necessary. I mean we're at school" Shelby was feeling a bit embarrass standing in front of her new high school handing out brochures. She wouldn't feel as embarrass if it's any other Christian brochures she was handing out, but these were something else. Something she herself hated but just couldn't voice out. Afraid of how her father would react, of how the world will react.

"This is the perfect place to distribute God's will, darling. Kids these days are so prone to acting wrongly we, as the lord's workers, have the obligation to steer them into the right path. Now come on and give me that winning pageant smile" Shelby's smile is forced but it's still there able to fool her father like she's done before. "Now there you go, honey! Look why don't you hand those two girls a brochure. She looks like they could use it."

Shelby groans internally but does as what her father says. She puts on a fake smile, holds out her hands and with the most cheerful voice she could muster… "Hi there! How would you like to read about our special facility where teens are…"

"Forced to be something they're not?"

Shelby was taken aback when she was abruptly cut off. Apparently so was the girl's friend. "Toni let her finish."

The girl, Toni, refuses and continues on. "Let me guess it's called conversion therapy?" The girl snatches the brochure off Shelby's hand and Shelby can't do anything but stare in wonder. "Aw, you changed the name to make it more appealing. Fellowship camp. Yeah, no thanks."

Shelby's eyes widen when the girl suddenly rips the brochure to shreds in front of her and her father.

"Now listen here…" Shelby's wonder turns into fear. Her whole body cringes, preparing for her father to preach and berate the girl at the same time as he did to her so many times.

"No, you listen here white boy. You might think you are so high and mighty following 'God's orders' but it's because of you plenty of teens are suffering and end up committing suicide!"

Shelby's face ran a myriad of emotions as Toni spoke. Her jaw dropped the moment Toni cuts her father off. One can only describe Shelby's face as comical when Toni referred to her father as white boy. Then Shelby's face became melancholy at the mention of suicide. Remembering Becca, her best friend and first crush. How Becca took her life because of the nasty things she spat out to her. Toni was right, it was because of her that Becca died.

"They were weak and if they followed the lord's path, they wouldn't…"

"No! It's because of people like you. Your hatred towards us because you can't accept who we are are what causes are suffering. You're no different from pedophiles who take advantage of little kids for their own pleasure. Stripping us of our lives until there's nothing but a shell of a person!"

"How dare you compare me to those evil creatures!" Shelby finally moves from her spot and stands in between the girl and her father. Shelby knew once her father started yelling that all hell would break loose, her father might actually physically hurt Toni.

"Dad, stop! Let just go!" Shelby places a hand on her father's chest to calm him down and halt any further movements. Shelby turns her head towards the girl. Shelby finally takes a good look at the girl, and oh no she's cute and she's wearing a jersey. Shelby is shaken out of her stupor when she felt her father push forward effectively trapping her between them…And now her hands is on Toni's chest too. She prays that no one notices her blushing face. Shelby needs to end this before her dad hurts Toni or worse, she does something that gets Toni killed "Can you please go."

The plea is futile, the girl is stubborn. "What? You going to hit a girl old man? Let's see you try and see where you end up. I'm pretty sure it ain't going to be heaven" Seriously, this girl was making matters worse. Shelby doesn't know if she finds the girl's actions endearing or appalling.

"Hey what's going on here?" Shelby sighs in relief, it was a teacher. Maybe she can help settle these two hot heads down.

"Mrs. Clayton, this old man is trying to recruit high schoolers to their camp to brainwash them" Toni says, it seems that they were close by how nonchalant their exchanges were.

"What?" Mrs. Clayton says confuse.

"Conversion therapy camp" Toni stands on her tiptoes to whisper in Mrs. Clayton's ears.

And there was flash of fury in Mrs. Clayton's eyes before it disappears completely. Shelby caught it though and she furrows her burrows. Then Shelby's eyes land on Toni and Toni was smirking.

"Mr.…I'm sorry who are you again?"

"I'm Dave Goodkind. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Clayton" Shelby's father places his hand out to shake and to both of the Goodkind's surprise Mrs. Clayton doesn't shake it. She only stares at it with a blank look.

"Mr. Goodkind I kindly ask you to leave the school premises. You are trespassing and this kind of solicitation is inappropriate" Mrs. Clayton's voice was stern, and her posture was full of confidence. Shelby can't help but feel empowered by the woman before her.

"Mrs. Clayton you don't understand…" Both Toni and Mrs. Clayton roll their eyes at Mr. Goodkind's pathetic explanation. Shelby has to bite on her tongue to keep herself from laughing at the bored and unamused look of the two women in front of her.

"Mr. Goodkind if you don't leave right now, I will have to call the cops" Mrs. Clayton reaches for her phone and that does the trick.

"Alright then ladies. I guess I'll see you around, Mrs. Clayton" He gives Mrs. Clayton a bow. Then stares at Toni for moment, his eyes bore into Toni's who doesn't back down and glares right back at him a cocky smirk on her lips, before turning his attention towards Shelby. He caresses her face and pulls Shelby into a hug.

A cold shiver runs down Shelby's body at the feeling of her father's hot breath brushing her ears. "Don't let me see you hanging out with that abhorrent creature. I know you're better than that. I don't ever want to see you alone. Okay?" He pulls away and looks Shelby in the eye expecting her to say the right words.

And with the barest hint of tremble in her voice Shelby manages to let out a tiny "Yes father."

"Good. I'll pick you up later. May the lord bless all of you" With a goodbye kiss to Shelby's forehead, Mr. Goodkind finally leaves.

"Your father sucks."

Shelby jumps at the sound of Toni's voice. She almost forgot there were other people beside her, too shaken up by her father's threatening aura. She quickly turns back towards the two women to find them arguing.

"Toni, we don't use that language here" Mrs. Clayton says reprimanding the girl.

"Sorry Mrs. Clayton" Toni hangs her head low while her folded hands fiddle anxiously. Again, Shelby stares in wonder. This girl stood up to what Shelby believes is the scariest man in the world only to be humble down by an innocent looking blonde who wears bright colored shirt. Shelby can't believe it someone stood up against her father and Shelby found that rather…hot.

"Good. I'll see all of you in class. Please stay out of trouble. I'm talking to you, Toni" Mrs. Clayton playfully pointed a finger at Toni.

"I make no promises" Mrs. Clayton sighs in defeat before heading back inside the school murmuring something about needing tea and where the fuck was Jamie when you need her.

"You know just because your father is like that doesn't mean you have to be" Shelby opens her mouth to speak but Toni interrupts her before any sound can come out. "I saw you." Those three words, it does something to Shelby. It scares her that someone can see the real her but it's also a huge relief to not have to hide herself for once. "Oh, and welcome to Dawn of Eve. You'll hate here" A smirk and a small wave was thrown Shelby's way then she was staring at Toni's back.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Martha. Welcome to Dawn of Eve High! If you need anything just find me."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Shelby."

The bell rings signaling first period is starting in five minutes. "See you around! Toni, wait for me!"

Shelby watches Toni leaves, her eyes linger on that tiny behind. Shelby couldn't disagree more. By the way her heart was beating rapidly and her body tingling with excitement, Shelby was going to love it here.


	3. Dentures Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Toni kept her secret / Awkward encounters 
> 
> Inspired by the song High Tension by Mamamoo.

I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I, I, I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is f…

Shelby continues to hum the song as she thoroughly cleans her dentures in the girl's bathroom. She had just finished eating lunch and went to complete her daily routine of cleaning her teeth. No one seems to use the bathroom during this time. The probability of anyone walking in was almost zero percent…

"You really need to be more discreet if you don't want anyone else finding about your fangs."

Shelby's heart almost leapt out of her chest at the unexpected presence in the room.

"Fuck, Toni don't do that" Shelby hastily grabs her dentures that she dropped out of fear and continues to wash it in the sink.

"You say your prayers with that mouth?"

Shelby ignores the remark, there were other pressing matters at hand like cleaning her dentures before anyone else decides to use the bathroom.

"Seriously though you should rethink about cleaning that thing in the girl's bathroom especially during lunch hour. Try the nurse's bathroom, no one really uses it and it's much more sanitary."

Shelby closely inspects the sink and spots the yellow stains growing around the drain. Shelby grimaces and quickly finishes washing her dentures.

"You know people spit in it and I'm pretty sure someone peed on it."

Shelby's face cringes in disgust. "Who pees in the sink?"

With a proud smile on her face, Toni confidently answers "Me."

"Ew, Toni. Why would you even do that?"

"All the stalls were full, and I really had to pee. It was either the sink or pee my pants. Wasn't a hard decision."

The sound of the door opening causes Shelby to clench her dentures tightly against her chest. Upon noticing Shelby's distress, Toni steps directly in front of Shelby effectively hiding the dentures from the view of the group of girls.

Shelby seizes the opportunity to place her dentures back in her mouth. Once safely back in place, Shelby gives Toni a grateful smile and whispers a quick thank you before hastily making her way out of the bathroom.

That was the second time. The second time Toni helped Shelby keep her secret. When Toni first found out about her dentures Shelby had expected Toni to immediately expose her. To yell at the top of her lungs how the perfect Christian girl was not so perfect after all. That Shelby Goodkind is a phony, she's no beauty queen, she's nothing but an ugly duckling disguised as a swan with her fake teeth and plastic dentures, but Toni did none of that.

\---------------

It was sunny Friday afternoon, Shelby's gym teacher Mrs. Clayton decided to take advantage of the nice weather by suggesting a game of flag football. Of course, everyone groaned in agony in the mere mention of moving. Shelby didn't mind though she was hoping to be in Toni's team.

Shelby ended up in the opposing team with Nora, Fatin, and Leah. It wasn't much of a competition, Fatin barely moved from her spot, Nora was preoccupied with watching Rachel, and Leah was checking her phone every minute. It was basically her against Toni's team, Dot, Rachel, and Martha.

Shelby refused to give up that easily and continued to try her best to at least score a point. Her competitive side resulted in her running into Dot. The impact caused her breath along with her dentures to get knocked out of her.

Shelby remembered feeling the severe panic and dread settle inside of her. There in the middle of the field, for everyone to see was Shelby's fake teeth. At first everyone looked confused not knowing where the dentures came from. Until they pieced it all together. Shelby's mouth remained hung open after the crash revealing her two missing teeth.

Shelby wanted to cry and let the ground swallow her and take her out of this horrible situation she was in. She wanted to run away, but her body wouldn't let her. She laid there on the wet grass, eyes filled with anxiety and tears waiting for the harsh judgements of her peers and the girl she has a huge crush on.

Shelby knew Toni's words would hurt her more than Leah's or Rachel's. Toni hated her with a fiery passion of that Shelby knew, she had accepted it. The thing is Toni hated the Shelby that her father molded her into. The Shelby with a smile on her face 24/7, the Shelby who drove her best friend away, the Shelby who was a coward, afraid to express her real self. As a matter of fact, Shelby hated that version of herself too. But what can she do? That version of herself guaranteed that she will never be alone, and the last thing Shelby wanted was to be alone.

Now a piece of her mask had been chipped off, a real part of her was there for Toni to see. It would sting if Toni hated and were disgusted of who she really is. If Toni were to reject the real her, Shelby didn't know if she would be able to take it. Maybe this is how Becca felt when she turned on her and spat out those hateful words towards her, karma does exist.

Shelby waits for the barrage of cruel words. Nothing. Only silence. Perplexed, Shelby's eyes fell on each girl around her only to find nothing but concern. Their eyes asking her if she was okay. No judgement, disgust, or pity just genuine concern. Then her eyes drifted to Toni, Shelby's unsure of what to make of Toni's expression. Shelby noted the conflict in Toni's facial features as if Toni didn't know how to make of the situation. A hint of understanding was also present in Toni's eyes. Maybe Shelby was reading it wrong but at least Toni wasn't hating on her. A huge weight was lifted off from Shelby's chest, Toni found out one of her biggest secrets and didn't completely freaked out like she had imagined in her head a million times.

What surprised Shelby more was when the rest of the girls, Toni included, stood by the gym locker doors. Protecting her secret from anyone who happened to enter. Shelby never felt more thankful in her life, the kindness she received that day can never be repaid. At that moment, an unspoken agreement developed between the girls. A secret to be kept until Shelby herself elects to reveal it.

It didn't ease Shelby's nervousness the next day though. Only then when she walked through those double doors and normal looks were thrown her way did Shelby finally began to breathe properly. The girls kept her secret, Toni kept her secret. Toni didn't hate her that much to expose her and destroy her life. It seemed that her and Toni's relationship was progressing from enemies to acquaintances and that in itself made Shelby smile like a fool and skip to her locker with an extra pep in her step.

Approaching her locker Shelby spotted Toni grabbing her books from her own locker. Of course, the world had to have its laugh by placing Toni's locker directly under hers. Plenty of awkward encounters occurred. Mostly of Shelby gay panicking, being an incoherent mess while an annoyed Toni tried to pack her books as quickly as possible.

One particular incident had Shelby ten minutes late to class and spending the rest of the day with her legs crossed tightly. Toni had smacked her face right onto Shelby's crotch. They were both running late, not wanting to get detention both girls hurriedly grabbed their things. Shelby had been standing behind a kneeling Toni with her legs spread apart trying to get to her locker, afraid to make any sort of contact with Toni. Toni tended to get aggressive when touched unwantedly. Suddenly the warning bell rang, without hesitation Toni quickly turned to run to class.

'SMACK'.

It all happened too fast for Shelby to hardly register what had just transpired. Something hard hit her pelvis area, a firm grip on her hip, the feeling of being pushed away, Toni running like a maniac.

It took a couple of seconds for it to settle in Shelby's mind, Toni's face had been pressed against her lady parts. All the blood in her body rushed to her head. Shelby had to cool herself down in the bathroom hence why she was ten minutes late to class. Throughout the day the incident kept playing in her head and Toni, Toni couldn't make eye contact with her for the rest of the week.

Slowly approaching her locker and Toni, Shelby let's out a cough to alert the girl of her presence. It was pointless seeing as Toni didn't care for her presence, barely acknowledging her at all. Apparently, Shelby's assumptions were wrong, they were still enemies. She just thought that there was an unspoken understanding since Toni helped keep her secret. That maybe Toni saw Shelby as one of her peers or classmates not someone she loathed. She just thought maybe Toni liked her a little bit more. Maybe see her as an actual human being but apparently not.

Shelby was so stupid, how can having dentures make someone like you? The only thing Shelby had going on was her looks now she didn't have that either. Toni probably thought she was a freak, an ugly bible preaching homophobic person with dental issues.

At least nothing changed between their relationship, Toni still hated her, Shelby can work with that.

Shelby frowned as she goes to open her locker, the negative thoughts still swirling in her mind. And…oh she must have gotten the combination wrong. She tried again but spun the dial too fast. Third times the charm, nope still unsuccessful. Sighing in frustration Shelby furrowed her brow in concentration…

"I didn't tell anyone."

Shelby's hand faltered causing her to mess up the combination for the fourth time. "What?"

Toni closed her locker and stood up to fully address Shelby "I didn't tell anyone about your…" Toni's eyes dropped to Shelby's lips which Shelby licked in instinct. "If that's what you're worry about that you can't even open your damn locker."

Shelby opened her mouth to speak, to correct Toni and honestly tell her what's really bothering her. Shelby decided to thank her instead "Thank you Toni. I really appreciate it."

"It's whatever" Toni said with a shrug. Toni leaned her back against the lockers waited for Martha to show up.

Shelby resumed her attempt at opening her locker, but the thing refused to open. Shelby wanted to rip her hair out, she was making a fool of herself in front of Toni. Why won't the locker open!?

Taking pity on the girl, Toni stepped in forcefully. "Let me do it. What's your combo?"

"5, 12, 9" Shelby whispered, feeling embarrassed for being unable to enter a simple three locker combination. "Thank you" Shelby said when Toni successfully opened her locker.

A silence fell between them, Shelby fixed her books for the day, while Toni leaned on the lockers away from Shelby.

"I still hate you..."

Shelby froze midway in her actions. Her body went rigid at the poison she felt entering her system. She schooled her expression. She didn't want Toni to see how it affected her. Forcing herself not to face Toni, Shelby continued on fixing her belongings.

"Just because I kept your secret and opened your locker doesn't mean I like you. Because no matter what you're still you."

This time Shelby faced Toni, her eyes boring into other girl's "I told you I have nothing against who you are. I don't hate you Toni. You know that right?"

Toni lets out a scoff "Actions speak louder than words Shelby. And I saw how you fucking shuddered when shit got a little too gay for you. I'm sorry but that's hate."

Shelby wanted to counter Toni, but she couldn't without revealing another piece of herself. And she just couldn't let Toni know that side of herself she's been hiding all this long, too afraid of the consequences it would bring.

"Those fangs of yours actually make me hate you even more" Shelby didn't think Toni could make her feel any more miserable, but that one comment and the harsh delivery of it all just added more salt to wound and it fucking stings. The fiery anger behind Toni's gorgeous eyes could only mean one thing. The next few words coming out of Toni's mouth would break her. Shelby braced herself…

"God, even without your fangs you're still beautiful!"

Shelby had to do a double take. Did Toni just compliment her?

"I bet even when you shave your hair bald, you'd still look stunning!"

Shelby's couldn't figure out what was happening. Toni's facial expression and tone of voice were full of hatred and rage, Toni's words on the hand said otherwise. Was Toni frustrated at her for looking beautiful? Did Toni find her attractive? Shelby's heart was starting to melt at the confession. It was time to turn the tides around. Shelby batted her eyelashes, tilted her head to the side and smiled adorably at Toni "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Uh..." The only way Shelby could describe Toni's look then was that meme of a surprise Pikachu face. Toni's face was flushed, her eyes wide, and mouth agape. Toni's fingers started fidgeting with the strings of her hoody and her eyes began to dart everywhere.

"Toni?" At this point Shelby was softly looking at Toni, biting her lower lip to keep from smiling widely, her eyes encouraging Toni to confirm her previous statement.

"No!" Toni yelled at Shelby's face. Shelby flinched but her soft facial expression never faltered.

"You sure about that?" Shelby stepped forward effectively trapping Toni between the lockers and herself.

"No…I mean yes! What?" Shelby was having fun with this. For the first time in a long while Shelby had the upper hand. Usually, Toni would have a set of bitter remarks at her disposal but not this time. Shelby had completely disarmed Toni. It was time to bring in the big guns, Shelby smiled seductively at Toni. It turned out it was the wrong move to make. Toni roughly pushed Shelby away from her.

Finally, the soft look Shelby worn faded to be only replaced with heartbreak. She poked the bear now she was going to suffer the consequences.

"You know what Shelby…"

There was a long pause of just Toni breathing heavily.

"Fuck me!"

Shelby felt her soul transcend to another dimension full of rainbows, sunshine, and unicorns.

Toni on the other hand, felt her soul being dragged to hell to suffer for all the sins she'd committed. Panicked coursed through Toni's veins.

"That's not…ugh! Fuck you!" Toni slammed Shelby's locker door closed and stomped away.

The sound of metal slamming on metal brought Shelby out her rainbow induced haze.

Thankfully all the other students were too preoccupied with their own conversations to pay attention to them.

Shelby clutched her necklace and prayed, prayed for her and Toni's happy ending.

Like all of Shelby's prayers, they went unanswered. Toni avoided her like a plague for the next two weeks. Toni hid behind students, took a different route to class, and sat in the back of the class to avoid Shelby. Shelby barely saw Toni, if not for that fateful day they were assigned to raise a flour baby together, Shelby would have gone a month without seeing the other girl.

\-------------------

Now here she was, her heart beating rapidly after having a brief conversation with Toni in the bathroom. Where Toni once again became her knight in shining armor. Clutching her cross shaped necklace, Shelby prayed for these little moments that make her fall in love with Toni Shalifoe to end. She doesn't know how much more she can take before exploding and does something she'll regret.


End file.
